Catherine Everdeen
by BatmanHungerGames
Summary: What if Katniss had a TWIN!


Hunger Games + Catherine

I get there just in time to hear he name called.

"Primrose Everdeen." Says Effie Trinket

_NO! _I think, _She can't go and I can't save her!_

"I Volunteer as tribute." Katniss yells above a murmuring crowd. I let out a internal sigh. Katniss can survive. Prim on the other hand probably would never make it.

_Well shit!_ I think as I head to the justice building. I had to sneak by my twin sister. No last goodbyes, no "I can't believe your alive" from her. Just silence as I have a whole caboose to myself. Seeing me would make it worse after so many years. She always thought I had abandoned her, or maybe that was just the trackerjacker venom those idiotic peace keepers kept stabbing me and injecting me with so many years ago. As I rode in the caboose, I could hear Katniss yell at the people in her frustration. I sent my "twin telepathic" calming vibes as best as I could as we headed to the capitol where I would meet my tributes. Seeing as I was placed in 7 but got to move I had to stay away from the other tributes. All I knew where their names: Sarah and Lee. The time in the caboose lasted for too long when I finally got to the capitol I was dying to walk around.

I arrived in my room ten minutes after we had initially left the station. When Johanna bursts in and yells at the top of her lungs, "Where have you been, our tributes need help!"

I just gaped at her and pointed to the bed.

"You can sleep later, let's go" she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the big room where we had everything.

"Let's go wake up and tell your teacher your special traits" she is not gesturing to the two almost collapsing teens in the room. The girl realizes I am there and immediately wakes up.

"Sarah, I am cunning and a fighter." says the girl. I could tell she was a survivor she almost had the same look in her brown eyes Katniss and I get.

"Lee, I am a fighter and a camper." steps up the boy as he also realizes that I am there.

"Alright, we start tomorrow everyone sleep!" I command and glare at Johanna, who is in fact smiling at me.

"Good night" she sings as she walks down the hall into her room.

Training with the two tributes fly's by. The interviews and parade went over without a hitch and the only problem was of course my sister. Who even after our kids "fake" tragic stories gets the crowd with her now "boyfriend" Peeta. Oh god if she actually goes with it I'm going to puke, and what kind of name is Peeta. It sounds like bread, well actually it fits, he is a baker after all. But then to top it all off, when they got their training scores before the interviews she got a freaking 11. Oh my god is she trying to die in the first five minutes, I swear if she makes it out of their alive, I will knock some sense into that giant thick skull of hers.

The games are about to start and I am so nervous. My tributes are most likely dead and so is my twin. Although no one notices because I died my hair. I hear the speaker in the distance "3. 2. 1. GO!"

_What is this a race, are you kidding me, GO?_ I have to control myself for my tributes. I watch the seconds go by.

1 minute, 2 minutes, and then another 30 second; I see the fear in her eyes as she realizes she actually dead. Gone are both my tributes.

_I start to mourn then remember Katniss is still there and I start to hope._

All through the games I sit in my apartment never far from a TV always watching. When Katniss sleeps is when I sleep. Theirs fire and I think she's dead but no she fight on. She gets stung by trackerjackers and she is still fine. All the things she does reminds me of our dad and how we all survived. Then I see her in the cave. All hope is almost lost. Peeta will only slow her down, he will only delay the inevitable, but when I hear that they are down to three and she and Peeta can live, I'm ok with him there. But then I hear the words and all hope is lost; and everything is crumbling.

"The initial rule about partners had been redacted, there will only be one victor."

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!_ I scream into my pillow as I think, and when she whips out the berries I feel like I might die just the same.

"We have our victors" a voice booms from the TV and I almost collapse.

Before Katniss arrives back home, I get on a hovercraft and fly back. Knowing that the family is now safe from anything ever again, that is till I hear the TV announce that this years Quarter Quell will be from a pool of the existing victors.

_Well shit! _ I think when my phone rings.

"One hour" is all the voice on the other end tells me. I sneak out of my little seam shack that I took as a house. I head towards where the hob use to be, and find a man.

He tells me the plan for the rebellion how I am being reunited with my old district 13 saviors. Boggs will meet me when I get there, but I must protect my sister.

I was going to anyway and all this planning is just setting me up for everything.

13 became a safe haven when an undercover spy saw what the capitol did to me. They took me away one night and started to retrain me. I became one of their best warriors but they had a big plan for me to save them as a victor to be a symbol of someone who has seen their ways, but as always Katniss had bumped in and started to help out.

So one week before the reaping, I decided to sneak up on her, mom, and Prim.

When I got to the house Katniss was gone but mom and little sis, were there. Prim cried and so did mom. I said I was so sorry and from now on I would protect them; my mom just kept choking up and finally she had to go away to get control. I heard Katniss was in town so I left to find her.

She was of course at Gale's. So I waited for her outside I wanted to speak to her alone, but Gale came out too. I checked my hair to make sure it was dark brown like hers. When she saw me she would both growl and try to hit me or hug me; I wasn't sure anymore. When she walked out it was with Gale and they both headed towards her house.

"For someone who's in love with the baker you sure don't show it." I teased. She whipped around on her heals and almost fell backwards when she saw me. When Gale turned he was speechless.

"YOU!" she screamed, "Where have you been we were starving and needed you."

"I was taken; dad told you and nothing you can say can change that. I already feel bad now would you please come hug me, I might cry if my own twin denies my existence" I responded looking at them both. Gal just stood there as she ran and almost jumped into my arms. "Let's get home before you start choking" I laughed as I saw her start to cry. Gale was still staring at me.

"Gale, um….. This is my twin sister Catherine. She um… left right before our dad died." Katniss finally managed while choking. He looked stunned but shook it off and offered a hand.

"Hello." He said it in a such a nonchalant way I almost laughed because I could tell he really was freaking out.

"I we see Peeta can I freak him out." I ask

"Why?" asks Katniss

"Because remember our freaky twin thing. He would flip!" I answer and laugh, I see Gale almost laugh but then he just stops.

"Fine, but you are telling him later."

"I can deal with that."

When we enter the victors village Peeta is exiting his house and starts to walk to Katniss' when he notices us. "Gale, don't talk to me or anything, act like I don't exist, and whatever you do DO NOT LAUGH!" I whisper "yell" in his ear just before Peeta reaches us.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, guys." I start mocking Peeta.

"and who is this?" he asks not amused.

"Gale" answers Katniss, "you feeling ok Peeta cause I thought you already knew Gale"

"UM?"

"Ummmmmmmm" I taunt, but I take it further, "Peeta right now you have to go punch a tree." Gale almost turns to me but remains as he is as he asks Peeta if he has a fever and follows Katniss to her house.

"Peeta, go punch a tree, right now." I keep telling him. He ignores me and walks into the house behind them, I hear my mom and Prim agree with Katniss and know what she is doing. She's setting up everything else.

"I think I need to excuse myself for a second" she says and walks up stairs. I follow making sure Peeta doesn't notice. She smiles at me when were out of sight and I ask her if she is ready, she is. We both walk downstairs. Looking exactly the same.

"Hey, Peeta" we almost yell from the top of the stairs together.

"What?" he answers as we walk down the stairs and over to him.

We stand on each side of him and talk at the same time. I can see Prim almost giggling in the kitchen with our mother.

"I was thinking we should go do something later" we say together like were reading each other's minds, "you know for training." He just gapes at me, but of course Katniss starts to lose it, and when she laughs, I laugh.

We're doubled over holding each other up, while everyone else is laughing to. Peeta just stares and when we see his face we both just fall over laughing and we can't stop. When we finally do we still have fits of giggles, and at the table I tell the family and Peeta what has happened over the last 6 years.

After dinner we head to bed and Gale and Peeta head home. Katniss asks me to sleep with her like old times. Of course I comply. I remember the last year of nightmares after the game and only believe that she could have possibly the same ones.

She wakes me up only twice and when she sees me she calms down. We hold each other making sure we never lose each other again.

The week flashes by and we're at the reaping. There is no happiness or hopefulness. It's all a depressed tone here and no one will speak out.

"Katniss Everdeen" calls Effie in her sweetest voice. _This time I think I will save them._

"I volunteer to take Katniss Everdeen's place" I say aloud and I almost hear someone laugh.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but only victors can take the place this year" replies Effie with a deep heart.

"Check the bowl" I say walking up to the stage and a surprised Katniss when she sees Effie pull another slip out and read. Catherine Everdeen.

"Well then it looks like we have a volunteer, for the 75th Hunger Games" she sings "And for the boys" she's sad again, "Peeta Mellark".

The audience says nothing but then everyone hold up the three fingers, a symbol of respect to us both. An Everdeen and Peeta, not again.


End file.
